


A coffee and a car crash

by Pockethobbit



Series: A Wolfstar before Christmas [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Marauders' Era, a wolfstar before christmas, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pockethobbit/pseuds/Pockethobbit
Summary: Remus Lupin and Sirius Black meet two times. Each time under not so pleasant circumstances, but that doesn't keep them from flirting





	

Sighing contently Remus took his coffee from Tom, the humpy barman of the leaky cauldron. He nodded at him and closed his cold fingers around the warm takeaway cup. Turning around to make his way out into London's freezing streets again, he sipped at his coffee and closed his eyes in bliss of the hot liquid warming up his insides. Which was the only reason he didn't see the bulgy red handbag standing right in front of his feet - in the middle of the aisle. The owner ought to have put it somewhere else, really, it wasn't his fault.  
He stumbled anyway, his hands swaying around in grand motions and with a _splash_ the coffee swept out of his hands. Remus landed on the floor in a messy pile of limbs and maroon jumper.

For a second he just closed his eyes and groaned. What a day. First he had been fired _again_ , then he'd missed his train back home. Now he'd spilled his warm coffee all over the place.

At this moment he noticed a pair of heavy black boots standing directly in front of his face. Slowly his gaze wandered upwards to the man standing in said boots, who was looking puzzled and was spilled from head to toe with coffee.  
Remus groaned again, before quickly pulling himself together. He stood up and straightened his jumper before looking at the stranger again. He was just slightly shorter than him and had long and slightly curly black hair. His stormy grey eyes still looked as if he didn't quite know what just had happened.

"I'm so, so sorry! I didn't mean to spill my coffee over you, I just didn't see that handbag standing there and I'm so clumsy, honestly I fell over my own feet this morning and-"   
The stranger, who looked a bit confused at him for a moment and then started to smile during his rant, interrupted him.  
"I was hoping that."

Remus looked puzzled.  
"You were hoping that I fell over my own feet this morning?"  
"No, that you didn't mean to spill your coffee over me. I would have been a bit offended if you had done it on purpose, especially since I didn't even get to say an offensive pick up line before you splashed your drink in my face."

The werewolf could feel his face heat up as the stranger looked at him with a cheeky grin and an arched eyebrow.  
"I'm really sorry."  
He waved his hand dismissively.  
"Don't be, I had worse than handsome guys spilling their coffee over me. I'm Sirius", he said, offering his hand to shake.

Remus looked stunned at the hand for a moment, his face completely flushed and shook it hesitantly.  
"Nice to meet you."  
The man looked at him wonderingly but suddenly Remus noticed that they were still standing in a mess of coffee in the middle of the way. Quickly he let go if the surprisingly warm hand and rummaged in his bag for his wand to clean the mess up. Before he could find it though the other man had already vanished the stains on the floor and himself with a sweep of his wand.  
He winked at Remus.

"See, no harm done. My punk rock is still impeccable", he said with a grand motion down at himself. Remus risked a glance.  
The man was wearing a leatherjacket over his dark shirt and ripped black jeans. On the jacket several buttons were fixed and in white, messy letters the name _Padfoot_ was imprinted on his left arm.  
  
When he looked up into the stranger’s face again, he realized he’d been staring for slightly too long. He was smirking at him with a raised eyebrow and _merlin's pants_ they were still standing in the middle of the leaky cauldron.  
Remus cleared his throat.  
"I... uh... well, I should probably go. Um... Sorry again." And with a hasty nod to the unforgivingly good-looking man he fled the inn.

He didn't see the disappointed gaze that followed him.

 

...

 

"Come on, Pete! It'll be funny!", James urged his friend.  
Peter Pettigrew shook his head and looked first at the car and then at Sirius suspiciously.  
"You don't even know how to drive such a thing when you haven't had two bottles of fire whisky", he argued but Sirius could see a glimpse in his eyes that told him they had already won.

"T's okay Prongsy, if the coward doesn't want to feel the thrill of mischief he doesn't have to. Not everybody can be a true marauder, ya know."  
He grinned at the smaller one of his friends. Peter just rolled his eyes and sighed.  
"Okay, okay, I'll come with you. But if we die in that thing, it'll be all your fault!"

James giggled. "That's the spirit, mate", he said patting Peter's back. Grinning, Sirius pointed his wand at the door of the muggle car, murmuring a quick _alohomora_. They got into it - himself behind the steering wheel, James next to him and Peter took a seat in the backrow, immediately fastening his seatbelt as he sat down. James eyed the car with wide eyes.  
"How the hell do muggles drive such a thing? That's so many buttons!"

Sirius grinned and winked at him. "Don't worry, babe. I've driven before. It isn't that different from my motorbike."  
He tapped his wand once at the steering wheel and muttered something under his breath. Immediately the motor came to life. He grinned at James. "See! Nothing bad happened."

"Yet", came the dry reply from behind. Looking back onto the street Sirius searched with his feet for the accelerator. He knew that one of these was the break. Apparently he had found the right one though because suddenly the car leaped backwards and crashed right into another one. "Fuck!”, James shouted, startled. From Peter only came a squeak. Sirius, who had been shocked himself for a second now giggled at the expression on his friends' faces.

"Sorry, forgot to check which gear we're in", he said, laughing. He looked at the handle, contemplating how it would be working for a moment.  
"Pads", James asked suspiciously, " _have_ you actually ever driven a car?"  
Sirius looked up at him with a mischievous sparkle in his eye.  
"Yeah, but I never drove myself. I was just a passenger", he said before turning the handle and hitting down the accelerator. With a loud roar the car leaped forward and onto the street. In the rear view mirror he could see the horrified look on Peter's face.

"Alright, Wormtail?", he laughed.  
"You're going to kill us all! I swear, if we die I'll strangle you in hell!"  
Because he was still grinning at Peter, he didn't see the little cat running onto the street, right in front of the car.

"SIRIUS!", James cried, reaching over and grabbing the steering wheel. He tugged at it, hard, and the car skittered onto the sidewalk. Sirius slammed down the break. Screeching, they came to a halt. Before they stopped for sure though Sirius, who had closed his eyes in shock, heard a low _thumb_.

He opened his eyes and stared panicky around, noticing a wide eyed James next to him.  
"SIRIUS I SWEAR YOU FUCKING SHIT YOU KILLED SOMEONE", Peter shouted behind him, throwing open the door and scrambling out. Sirius just sat there for a moment, numbly trying to understand what had happened. When he realized, his eyes went wide.

"Oh god."  
He followed Peter out of the car and found him crouching over someone who was sitting on the ground and rubbing his head. Quickly he joined his friend.  
“Listen, I’m sorry, I didn’t see you and then there was this cat and I really didn’t want to hit you and-“, he stopped abruptly when the man looked up at him.

It was the cute guy from the leaky cauldron some weeks ago, the one who had spilled his coffee all over him. He looked up at him, a frown on his face. When he realized, who was standing over him, his frown turned into a grin.    
“I hoped that”, he said, raising an eyebrow. It took Sirius a moment to understand, why these words seemed so familiar to him.

“That you didn’t mean to hit me over. I mean, yeah, spilling coffee over you wasn’t very nice, I know, but this is a tad too much for a revenge, don’t you think?” He raised an eyebrow expectantly.

“THAT’S COFFEE-GUY?” James, who had joined them in the meantime, hit his side, while Peter just gasped and stared at the man on the ground. Sirius could feel a blush rising in his cheeks.  
“Ouch! What the fuck, Prongs!”,Sirius yelled while the guy’s eyebrow rose even higher.

“Coffee-guy?”  
“Well, you didn’t tell me your name, did you?”  
“Neither did you.”  
“Of course I did!”, he protested.  
The man, who was wearing a rather shaggy coat how Sirius just noticed, frowned at him.  
“No you didn’t. You flirted with me. But you didn’t tell me your name.”  
James cleared his throat. “Sirius.”

“Yeah, of course I am-“  
“Not now Prongs, don’t you-“

“Oh”, the coffee-guy said and stared at him.  
“What?”, Sirius snapped, utterly confused and embarrassed as his friends started giggling.  
“Your name is Sirius?”, the guy asked.  
“Yeah, well of course.”  
Peter wheezed next to him. “I can’t believe you did it again, Padfoot, really.” He swept away the tears and glanced at James who was holding his stomach. The guy just looked mildly amused back and forth between them. Sirius was downright annoyed.

“What did I do again?”, he asked, but his friends ignored him.  
“You know”, Prongs giggled, looking at coffee-guy, “he always does that. When he’s flirting with someone, I mean. He does everything right and then, when he wants to introduce himself he says “I’m Sirius”. And then he always gets offended when the guys don’t say their names. One should think he had learned it by now, but for some things he’s just too stupid.”  
  
“I’m not stupid!”, he protested, but he was prevented from going into full pout mode by the chuckle from the man before him.  
“In this case”, he said, grinning up at him and offering his hand. “Nice to get hit from your car, Sirius. I’m Remus and I think we make quite a pair. Maybe you should invite me to coffee some time, so I can spill it over you again.”


End file.
